callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
.44 Magnum
The .44 Magnum is a revolving handgun used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is usually found in multiplayer, however it can be found in the museum level. It is based on the real-life Colt Anaconda, a scaled-up version of Colt's earlier and more successful Python revolver chambered in .357 Magnum. It is the third revolver to appear in the Call of Duty series. It is considered analogous to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's other "power pistol," the Desert Eagle. In-Game In game, the .44 Magnum is able to make some shots at medium to long range, and it takes 3 shots to down an opponent with full health without Stopping Power. Each shot produces a fair amount of recoil which takes some time to settle, so it is advised that the user takes deliberate shots at a distance, as they will easily be overwhelmed by Rapid Fire weapons, and even semi-automatic pistols at close range. The sights are relatively standard. The weapon's main drawback is the low bullet count - only 6 bullets can be held at once, effectively making it the pistol with the lowest round count in the game. Though the revolver uses speed loaders, the reload time is only average, which can be a death sentence if confronted in close quarters. This gun has no need for stopping power, as it will always be a 2-3 shot kill stopping power or not. As far as attachments, FMJ's usefulness is questionable due to the low ammo capacity. Akimbo has an interesting effect because it allows two shots at once, and at close range it only requires two shots to kill, even without Stopping Power. By firing both guns at once while the enemy is within your aiming reticule (obviously easier with Steady Aim) it is possible to perform a one shot kill. This is technically possible with other handguns, but in the cases of the USP .45 and M9, Stopping Power is required. The Tactical Knife also proves rather useful at very close range, providing an opportunity for quick knife kills if ammo runs short. Unlike other guns in Modern Warfare 2, the .44 Magnum appears to have no fire cap, meaning that it will fire as fast as you can press the button. This is tremendously useful when using the iron sights at close range and while using Akimbo, as a player can make lightning-fast kills, provided he/she can tap fast enough. While this lack of a firing cap can be useful, overzealous or impatient players trying to kill someone without taking proper aim can empty their entire gun too soon without landing a shot, leading to a hasty reload and often death. The .44 Magnum is also noted for the fact that it switches out after changing weapon a lot faster than any other sidearm, making it a valuable asset for snipers. As with many other guns, the .44 Magnum is capable of a much quicker reload if the user reload cancels, thus greatly reducing the time spent unarmed. Weapon Attachments: *FMJ *Akimbo *Tactical Knife File:44magnum 6.png|The .44 Magnum File:.44_magnum_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *On the left side of the barrel, there is writing that reads: "BRAD ALLENCONDA .44MAGNUM". Brad Allen is Infinity Ward's lead artist. "Allenconda" is also likely a play on "Anaconda", the name of a discontinued .44 caliber revolver manufactured by Smith & Wesson. *The .44 Magnum is one of the first pistols you can use in multiplayer, as part of the "First Recon" default multiplayer class. *When using Akimbo, the second .44 Magnum will have different coloured iron sights. *The .44 Magnum is the fastest handgun to switch to. *In Hardcore gametypes, if FMJ is attached it will be a one-hit kill even through walls without Stopping Power. *The .44 Magnum is the only pistol that you can get a Tactical Knife for without actual shooting the weapon by using the First Recon default class and knifing. *The .357 Magnum of Call of Duty: World at War is considered to be the Weapon Equivalent of this gun. *When using Akimbo, .44 Magnums your character uses two right-handed .44s when in real life they do make left-handed .44s, which would be easier to use when reloading. * The cylinder rotates to the left, unlike other revolvers. *It is much easier to unlock challenges for this gun if you choose to use the First Recon default class, as tactical knife kills will count towards this weapons kill. (Tactical knife kills do not count towards veteran challenges, which are unlocked after Prestige Mode.) *General Shepherd's weapon of choice is the .44 Magnum, even though it is not the standard pistol for the U.S. Army. He is always seen at least carrying one (sometimes carrying one while another is present in his holster.) *When the .44 Magnum has no Tactical knife, from the hip, the gun will be pointed upwards. However, if it is equipped with a Tactical knife, it will be pointed downward. *If someone stabs, or slashes you immediately after you shoot the .44 Magnum, or the Desert Eagle you will not hear the cutting sound. *This is one of the most popular guns to use with Knife-Classes, used with the Tactical Knife and FMJ. *The .44 Magnum and the Desert Eagle are the only pistols in Modern Warfare 2 that don't accept silencers. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Revolvers Category:American Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer